Girl Meets World
by CalebsGirl16
Summary: A new girl comes to town with a dark past and a dark secret Rating may change later for more adult content later in the story


Girl Meets World

Disclaimers- I don't own RFR! Any characters that you don't recognize though I own!

Summary- A new girl moves to town, a girl with a dark past and a dark secret

Chapter one Alison

She looked around at what will be her new home, it looks so fresh and clean a good place to start a new life she thought as she grabbed her bag and walked up to the house standing in front of her Knock Knock the door opened "hello! You must be Alison!" the women said almost too perky "um ya I'm Alison" I said in the same tone as her. "Frank our new foster daughters here!" "Hello dear, c'mon in and make your self at home!" the man replied "thanks" I walked into the house it smelled like fresh apple pies and flowers, the thing that startled me the most was that they didn't jump in fright at my appearance, you see I had a rough past and it kinda lead me away from the beautiful blonde haired girl look to the sarcastic goth chick that's right full out only owns black clothes, and black makeup. But for some odd reason I felt like this place Roscoe was gunna do me good. "Alison, can we talk to for a second!!" the women yelled from downstairs "uh ya I'll be right down" "Alison, we know you had a tough past and we realize that girls your age usually act out through their appearance, but we were wondering if you'd be willing to change your image, we're offering a credit card in your name with a $2000 limit!?" she asked "ya sure, I'm getting bored with this look anyways" "oh great we'll drive you to the mall right now!"

at the mall

Okay I had absolutely no idea where I was going, but I decided that first I had to get some new clothes, some new "preppy" clothes so I went into the first preppy store I saw "urban behavior" "excuse me did you need help finding anything?" the sales girl asked politely "um..ya, I'm going for a new look and I need help please" "no problem lets get you started" after about an hour in the store I came out with three bags containing three pairs of jeans, six shirts, a new jacket and new stellar purse. My next stop was the hair salon, I needed a new hair style, every one was really nice there and when I came outa the salon, well lets just say I looked a little liked Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I had on my new jeans, my new shirt and my new purse which was fully loaded with new makeup, my wallet, and my newest item my hot new cell. The only thing I needed now was friends; I was walking through the mall looking at every thing buying anything my heart desired when I noticed a group of kids about my age there was four of them three guys and a girl, the first one to lock eyes with me was the boy in the middle, he had dark hair, it looked to smooth, he was dark and kinda acted like a goof we made good substantial eye contact but I got scared and looked away.

the group

"RAY earth to ray!" Lily said while waving her hand in front of his face "ray!" Travis joined in "huh- what!?" "Okay you totally just zoned Whats up??!" lily asked

"Oh, I know what's up- her" Robbie said pointing at the girl Ray was just starring at "oh!...she's pretty Ray! Why don't you go talk to her" lily said in a teasing sort of tone "ya Casanova" Travis remarked "Fine I will she'll swoon to charms of the Ray-Man" "the Ray-Man, okay that's so lame" lily laughed

Alison

Oh no he's coming over here, oh god what do I say! "Hi" the boy said "uh...Hi" "are you new here?" "Um...ya I just moved her from LA" "are you going to Roscoe?" "Ya…and I'm really nervous about starting classes in a school were I know no one!" "Well you'll know me and my crew, I'm Ray, the girl over there is Lily, and the guy with the fro is Robbie and the other guy is Travis" "oh cool, I'm Ali" oh my god I was doing it I was talking to a CUTE boy! With out goofing!! "Uh...So Ali did wanna go over to Mickey's with us?" "Um yea sure…what's Mickey's?" oh! He just smiled! He's got the most gorgeous smile! "Mickey's record store slash coffee place" "oh sounds fun, just lemme call Abby and let her know!" "Okay who's Abby?" Ray asked "oh she's my foster mom! Just a sec 'kay Ray?" "Ya sure" "uh hi Abby, I'm gunna go over to a friends place is that okay?"


End file.
